


Night Storms

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Rain, Storms, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto loved rain, it seemed sort of appropriate that the best things always happened when it was raining





	Night Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Pridecember 2018- "Rainy"

Seto loved the rain, he always had, ever since he was a child

Most thought that the rain was gloomy and rejected it for being cold and unappealing, but he found it to be comforting, relaxing

He loved the darkness, the quiet pitter-patter of the water droplets hitting the windows and the rooftop, the soft rolls of thunder rumbling in the distance and the occasional snap of lightening illuminating the otherwise gloomy scenery

He loved all of it, he always had

But _nothing_ made him love it more than spending that time with Atem

Atem loved the rain as much as he did, and when it rained, they enjoyed eachother the most

There was something about the rain that drove them both further into eachother's arms than usual- wich was quite an accomplishment, really

The first time it rained wile they were together was one of the first nights Atem spent back in the living world

It was early summer, and the air was warm

The two of them were inside playing a game of chess wile waiting on the pizza to arrive- at Atem's request

Seto wanted to make the pharaoh happy, and although he wasn't generally the biggest fan of pizza, if that was what Atem wanted, then he was going to provide it

Things were quiet as they played, the sound of the rain against the window was soothing and peacefull, it made everything feel warm and comfortable, and it created a great atmosphere for gameplay

The first clap of thunder had made Atem jump, clearly spooked, before nervously explaining that his senses were still quite strung out and on edge in this new body, that loud noises- no matter how innocent they may be- were a little more startling than they would typically be

Seto hadn't minded, if anything, he thought it was kind of cute to see him startle, not that he was about to say that out loud ofcourse

They played a few more peices, and the thunder clapped again, louder that time, making Atem jump even further

The CEO could see the discomfort on his face, so he kindly offered to let them finish playing another time, when Atem could fully concentrate

It would do no good to defeat the pharaoh when he was distracted

Atem wanted to protest at first, but another clap of thunder put those protests aside

They sat on the couch watching Spirited Away- again, Atem's choice, not Seto's- and eating pizza, and everytime the thunder clapped, Atem would jump nearly out of his skin

And each time Atem jumped, he would end up just a little bit closer to Seto, until finally, by the time an hour had passed, he was nearly in the CEO's lap

By this point the pizza was gone, and Seto had stopped paying attention to the movie some time ago, far more in favor of paying attention to the pharaoh instead

It was incredible, in a way, the silent communication between them

Without saying a word, without the need to check in with one another, Seto had reached out and pulled Atem into his lap, resting his head against the pharaoh's shoulder

Moments ticked by like hours, each waiting on the other to make the next move, to see exactly how far they wanted this to go

Another clap of thunder made the decision for them

Atem jumped, and Seto tightened his grip, and the pharaoh leaned down and then, without either of them being entirely sure who really initiated it, they kissed

It was soft and slow, warm and adoring, and the next time thunder clapped, Atem didn't twitch at all

That may have been the first time that the rain brought them together, but it certainly wasn't the last

About two weeks later, the weather grew angry

It wasn't a gentle rain shower that poured down upon Domino City, but instead an intense storm, the rain pounding down loudly outside, the winds strong enough to blow the tree branches around like puppets on strings, thunder roaring and the occasional flash of lightening

They had originally had plans to go to dinner to celebrate the completion of a new VR game Seto had been working on, but with the weather the way it was, that obviously was no longer an option

They stood in the bedroom, dressed in fine clothes, Seto in a suit and Atem in a beautifull black cocktail dress, wondering silently what to make of the evening

"I still wish to congratulate you," Atem mused, turning his attention away from the window and glancing over his shoulder at the CEO

"Consider it accepted," Seto shrugged back, finally deciding that they weren't going anywhere and shedding his jacket

Atem, with a smirk on his face, swayed closer, reaching up to wrap his arms around his lover's neck, head tilted, practically purring

"I was actually hoping to congratulate you a bit ... better, than just that,"

The first time the two of them became one was to the sound of rain on the window and thunder in the distance

Rain seems to always have a major impact on the relationship between the two duelists

Six months after that initial storm changed their relationship, Seto prepared to do it again

Ofcourse, a shift in their relationship wouldn't be complete until the sky broke into a storm, raining out his plans

He could simply delay his plans.....

But somehow, it seemed more appropriate than anything else to propose during a storm

Some may think it was too fast, given they had only been together for half a year

But everything between them was fast, and they had known eachother for so much longer, Seto had felt this way for so much longer

He pressed the ring box into his pocket, starting downstairs to find his lover

Seto had always loved storms, and given the gifts they had brought him over the past several months, he would reason that storms seemed to love him too


End file.
